


oh, peach pit

by squirrelhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Mutual Pining, Pining, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Skating, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: Changbin and Minho are best friends. They go skating, smoke weed together and (accidentally)... confess to each other
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	oh, peach pit

**Author's Note:**

> a disclaimer! this includes use of marijuana. i'm dutch and since marijuana is legal here, i for some reason really wanted to write a fanfiction involving it, haha.

The warm summer sun greets Changbin when he steps outside. He squints his eyes and sits down on one of the comfortable chairs in the back garden. A soft breeze whiffles through the garden. It's making the hot sun suddenly a lot more bearable. 

The boy pulls his skateboard on his lap. Next to him is a bucket filled with water and soap, and a sponge. He dips the sponge in the bucket and starts cleaning his muddy skateboard. He chuckles, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to skate through that remoted area last week. Changbin loves skating, he always loved it. And especially since summer break arrived, he’s planning to skate a lot more often. He’s excited. But he doesn’t skate alone, he skates with a boy named Lee Minho. 

Minho is Changbin’s best friend. They met at the skatepark around two years ago. Changbin never really had a best friend before, and never imagined meeting someone like Minho. The elder is loud but incredibly funny, adventurous, and caring. And on top of that, he’s a great skater. They meet up at least twice a week at the skatepark. One of them always takes a bag of tortilla chips with them, and they eat it in the evening sun while listening to music. 

Changbin feels thankful that he has someone like Minho. He looks up to him. Nobody can make him happy as Minho does. When he told his mom about his feelings, she laughed and asked if he has a crush on Minho. And honestly, Changbin doesn’t know. Maybe he  _ has  _ a crush on Minho. Maybe he doesn’t. 

He stops cleaning for a moment when his hands get tired. Maybe he should’ve cleaned this earlier, way before the mud grew dry and hard. He sits back and looks around the garden. It’s beautifully decorated with the most colorful flowers. Big, fluffy-looking bumblebees fly from flower to flower, it almost seems like they’re happy to have found this heaven of flowers and pollen. But not only bumblebees, butterflies also happily fly around. Changbin looks at the colors of the butterflies when they open their wings after landing on a flower. 

In the back of the garden, are a couple of trees and bigger bushes. A peach tree, an apple tree, and some strawberry bushes. The reason why the back garden looks so polished and lively is because of Changbin’s mother. She takes a lot of time to take care of the plants and makes jam from the strawberries and peaches. Changbin appreciates it, it looks beautiful.

But his thoughts are interrupted when his phone rings. “Oh”, he mumbles and grabs his phone, it’s Minho who is calling him. A smile appears on Changbin's face and he picks up. “Hey Min!” he says cheerfully, putting his skateboard on the tiles on the ground and sits back on the chair. “Hey, Changbin! I’m very bored, you wanna go to the skate park together?” 

Changbin nods, even though Minho can’t see that. “Of course! I’m cleaning my skateboard, but I’ll be done in a minute or five”, he says. “Good. I’m at your house at 3 pm! I’ll take the snacks with me”, Minho replies. They say goodbye and hang up. Changbin quickly continues cleaning his skateboard and grabs all of this stuff, to go inside. 

“Mum? I’m going to the skate park with Minho”, Changbin says as he walks inside the living room. His mother is reading a book on the couch. She looks up and smiles. “Okay! Have fun!” she says. The doorbell rings. “Oh, he’s early”, Changbin mumbles and walks over to the front door. Seeing Minho waiting in the front garden. The elder smiles when he sees Changbin. “Hey Bin!” he says and gives his best friend a hug. Changbin waves at his mom, and leaves the house. “I can’t believe it’s already summer break”, Minho says, when they are on their way to the skate park. “Me neither. This last semester went by so fast”, Changbin replies. It doesn’t take long before they arrive. 

“So, what did you take this time?” Changbin says and sits down on his skateboard. Minho chuckles and opens his backpack. “Apple juice, and something else”, he says, sending the younger a mysterious wink. “Something else?” Changbin asks. Minho nods and pulls a small, tin box out of his backpack. He opens it, and Changbin’s eyes widen when he sees what’s in it. He recognizes the green, stamped herb right away. 

“Is that marijuana?”

Minho laughs and nods. “Only if you want to, though”, he adds. Changbin smiles and nods immediately. “No, that’s fine. Give me one. I don’t really know how to roll a blunt”, he says and looks at Minho who easily rolls the weed in the paper for his best friend. He hands him a lighter, and Changbin lights his cigarette. 

It’s not the first time that they’ve smoked weed. The first time was at a party of one of Minho’s friends. It was embarrassing if you’d ask Changbin. He didn’t know how to light, hold, or smoke a cigarette in general. 

“Let’s do a toast”, Minho chuckles and holds his blunt in the air. Changbin frowns. “A toast? With a-” “Yes! On a great summer break”, Minho says. Changbin starts laughing. “You’re hilarious”, he laughs but also holds his blunt in the air. Minho smiles from ear to ear. “I know”, he says and wiggles his eyebrows. Changbin shakes his head and chuckles. They then grow silent. 

Minho is the first one who says something. “You know, it’s been a while since we smoked weed. I can’t even remember when you’re supposed to get high. But I feel a little light-headed already”, he rambles. Changbin looks at him. “Me neither. But that was the first time I ever smoked weed, so I have no idea”, he admits, and Minho laughs. He sighs. “When was that even? A year ago or something? Gosh, maybe even longer”, he mumbles and sits back. Changbin nods. “We didn’t even know each other that well, back then”, he says. 

“Oh god, no… Haha, that reminds me of how glad I am to have you as my best friend”, Minho mumbles. “Me too, Min. I never really had a good friend before and I really look up to you. I really love you”, Changbin rambles, while he plays with his fingernails. 

Changbin didn’t expect himself to have a conversation like this with Minho while being high, but here he is. It’s not that he can stop it now, the words are just rolling over lips, his brain isn’t even processing what he’s saying anymore. “Awh Bin, that’s so sweet”, Minho laughs. He comes closer to Changbin and wraps one arm around him. He then whispers something, what makes Changbin’s heart race. 

“In what way?”

Changbin feels how Minho rests his head on his shoulder and he swallows. His breathing is fast, and he notices that it’s the same for Minho. They sit there for a moment, in complete silence. But Changbin is panicking from the inside. He wants to tell Minho. He wants to tell him what he feels for him. He swallows and then, finally finds the courage to speak. 

“I have a crush on you, Minho”.

Minho responds with a short “Hm”, and lets Changbin go so that he can look at him. “And you think I didn’t notice that already?” he asks, and Changbin’s eyes widen. “What? Why?” he mumbles. “Because I also have a crush on you”, Minho replies. 

Changbin doesn’t even know what to say or do, it feels like he’s frozen to his skateboard. Everything moves fast around him, and before he knows, Minho has turned around and is staring at him. 

The elder comes dangerously close, the tension builds up between them. Their noses touch and Changbin quickly glances at Minho’s lips. He feels an incredible urge to grab Minho’s waist, pull him even closer, and kiss him. He wants to kiss Minho, but he doesn’t know if he can do that. 

"Min", Changbin whispers, his eyes gliding back to Minho's lips, "what are we doing?"

The elder only smiles. He looks Changbin into the eyes for a moment, locking their gaze. "I don't know", Minho's lips move. "But it feels good". 

Minho's lips come even closer, and he places his index and middle finger under Changbin's chin. They look at each other one last time before, finally, their lips connect. 

The first kiss is short, but soft and gentle. Their lips just touch and barely move, like they just have to get to know each other. Minho is the one who pulls back. He notices that a dark, red blush has appeared on Changbin's cheeks and around his ears. The younger looks at his best friend, eyes wide and lips parted. Minho questions if Changbin is shocked or excited. 

But that question is shortly answered after that because Changbin pulls Minho closer to him. He wraps one arm around his best friend and their lips meet again. Changbin doesn't even understand himself where this sudden boost of adrenaline and confidence is coming from. Is it the weed, maybe? Is it the bliss, the feeling of finally kissing someone he wanted to kiss _ so bad _ for all of those years? He's in pure ecstasy. Minho's touch leaves his skin itching and tingling, begging for more. 

So he makes sure that he gets more.

Changbin's hand finds a way to Minho's hot, clammy hand and he squeezes it, as he greedily licks Minho's soft lips. The elder quickly gets the signal and opens his mouth slightly, letting Changbin's tongue and his greet each other. 

A car with loud music banging through its speakers drives by, and Changbin realizes that he almost forgot that they are outside. That he is making out with his best friend. The silence returns and the only thing that Changbin can hear is Minho’s and his fast breathing. He can feel the butterflies in his stomach every time their noses touch, he feels his heart beating fast, taste the apple juice and a slight aftertaste of marijuana and smoke on Minho’s tongue. His eyelids flutter. He never wants this to stop. 

But unfortunately, it stops. Minho licks at Changbin’s soft lips one last time and pulls back. He opens his eyes, laughing when he sees Changbin’s trembling, now swollen lips. The younger looks at Minho, then at his lips again and mumbles a shaky “O-ohmy. Ohmygod”. 

Minho doesn’t know what to say, he just wraps his arms around Changbin and hugs him tightly. They are silent for a minute, Changbin can hear Minho’s heart beating at a fast pace.  Changbin feels his cheeks go red again, and he giggles softly. “D-do you, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Changbin asks shyly, he’s nervous to ask it. But the nervousness immediately disappears when he sees Minho breaking into a smile. “Of course, yes. I really want to be your boyfriend”, he says and looks at Changbin, ready to kiss those soft, still swollen lips again. And Changbin happily accepts it, pouting his lips and closing his eyes when he feels Minho's lips touch his again. 

This summer break already takes an interesting turn, but Changbin is not mad at it. He can't wait what he and Minho are going to do when they meet up next time. 

  
  



End file.
